Stay with me
by heartbreakingXbreathtaking
Summary: It doesn't matter how much she wants to take his pain away. She can't. All she can do is wait, and pray that he will stay with her.


-1

I wrote this a while ago. This song had been stuck inside my head for days and suddenly an idea involving Shane and Mitchie popped into my head. So this is my first song-fic so let me know how I did! And I think it's obvious that I don't own Camp Rock or anything associated with it. I also don't own this song, "Stay with me" I think it's called. It belong to Danity Kane. Not sure about the rating…So yeah…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raindrops fall from everywhere. _

Mitchie woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the window. She had always loved the sound of rain at night. It made it even more cozy to nestle down under the sheets. When she was a kid her grandmother had told her that raindrops really were small fairies that when they hit the ground they would scatter all over the place. And there they would wait until someone needed their help. Even though Mitchie now were 21 and knew, logically anyway, that fairies belonged in fairytales her grandmothers story still gave her comfort.

_I reach out for you but you're not there_

_So I stood waiting in the dark_

_With your picture in my hands, story of a broken heart. _

It didn't come as a surprise that Shanes side of the bed was empty when she reached for him. He didn't sleep much these days. She sighed as she got out of bed and walked quietly down the hall of their penthouse in downtown LA. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen as she walked past it. It read 2.43 am. She stopped in the hall outside the studio. That was the room that they had finished first when they moved in. After all, what was more important, a bed or that you could create music in style? That was almost exactly how Shane had put it when she asked if they shouldn't go shopping for a bed. They could sleep in a hotel, or on the floor in sleeping bags. But if you wanted to be able to write music and make music you had to have the right equipment. Mitchie couldn't argue with him on that one. She heard the soft strumming of a guitar and a sad smile appeared on her face. She reached for the door but her hand was left hanging in the air above the doorknob. Her eyes fell on a photo hanging on the wall next to the door. It was a picture of Shane, taken almost exactly one year ago. It was on the fourth of July and he was sitting on the docks at his parents country house in North Carolina. She took the photo off the wall and looked at it. He looked so happy. The wind was playing with his hair and his eyes twinkled with happiness. She tore her eyes away from the picture and once more reached for the doorknob. This time she pushed the door open, which wasn't all that hard considering it was slightly open already.

He was sitting in the corner by the window, just on the edge of a chair. His body was bent a little bit forward as he strummed the guitar all while keeping his eyes shut tight. It seemed like an uncomfortable position to her but she didn't say anything. Instead she studied his face, in search for a sign that tonight would be different. That he would look up at her and smile. A real smile, one that actually reached his eyes. She hadn't seen that in a while, a far to long while. She knew that he was sick of it. Of the constant screaming, the label that always tried to control him and his band mates, the media and the paparazzis that were ever present in their life. She knew that he still loved his fans and to play his music but the life style that came with it was eating him from within. Slowly and painfully. She looked down at the picture in her hand and then up at the man in front of her. As she stood in the dark and watched his pain stricken face her heart ached when she heard the sad melody his fingers were creating.

_Stay with me, don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me and hold me close_

_Because I've built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me, just stay with me._

Suddenly he stopped and as he sensed her presence his head turned slightly towards her and she flinched when she saw the raw pain in his eyes. He quickly tried to cover it up and gave her a sad smile but she knew he was trying to put on an act for her. He knew that it made her unhappy to see him in pain and the last thing in the world Shane wanted to do was to make her unhappy. She knew that. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Eyes locked and without a word uttered between them. He was the first to speak up.

"Hey, did I wake you?" his voice was hoarse, probably from not talking in a while. She shook her head and made her way into the room.

"No, the rain woke me up." He nodded, like it was perfectly natural for a soft rain to wake someone up. Well, the truth be told she had told him about her thing for rain so many times that maybe to him it was. She squat down beside him and placed a hand on his knee. She could feel his body stiffen for a second before he relaxed again. "Couldn't sleep?" She knew it was a stupid question, duh! Why else would he be in the studio at 3 am? He sighed and shook his head slowly. She bit he lip not sure what to say. His temper had been slightly… unstable lately. Actually that was to put it mildly. One wrong word and he could explode. The doctor had said it was a common symptom when you're depressed. And even though Shane was in denial about it, that was exactly what he was, depressed. She quickly pushed the thoughts of the dark and very disturbing lyrics she had found about a month ago. He had never spoken about it out loud but these lyrics had screamed it. That he was tiered of it all and just wanted to end it. The word suicide popped into her head but she quickly shook her head to get rid of the terrifying thoughts. He seemed to sense her uneasy mood cause he rose from the chair and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's get back to bed." She let him pull her up and led her back to bed. As they laid back down he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

_I'm trying and hoping for the day_

_When my touch is enough to take the pain away_

_Cause I've searched for so long, the answers clear_

_We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear _

Mitchie put her arms around him and while one of her hands tangled it self in his hair the other one softly caressed the crock of his neck. She felt him relax against her and he let out a deep sigh. She snuggled closer to him and wished that she could somehow absorb all his pain and free him from it. But she couldn't. all she could was to hold him as close as she could and pray that he would see that as long as they stayed together, everything would be okay.

_Stay with me, don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me and hold me close_

_Because I've built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me, just stay with me._

Mitchie peeked through the window in the door that lead to the studio where Shane and his two band members currently were recording their new album. Shane smiled at her when she entered the room.

"Hey babe! What are you doing here?" She plopped down next to him on the coach and watched as Jason finished his section of the song. Jasons eyes lit up when he saw her and he began waving hysterically. She laughed a little and waved back. Nate gave her a smile before he returned to the serious discussion he was having with one of the producers. She turned to her boyfriend to answer his question.

"I thought I bring you guys some lunch. I know you always forget to eat and end up at McDonalds or something." He glared playfully at her and her hurt jumped with joy when she saw this. Maybe he was feeling better, maybe things were starting to turn around.

"And what exactly, if I may ask miss Torres, is wrong with McDonalds? If I remember correctly I heard you say, just the other day, that you would kill for a Bic Mac." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, that's different."

"Exactly how is that different?" he asked her with a black brow raised.

"I'm a girl" She stated matter of factly and she felt his eyes roam her body.

"Well, I kinda noticed that." When she saw his smirk she slapped him on his upper arm.

"Pervert! All I'm saying is that it's a different with me craving for a Bic Mac and you and the guys buying lunch at McDonalds. First of, I'm a girl so I'm allowed to have this sudden cravings. Second, you guys eat junk food every day when you're recording. It's not good for you. So I have chicken salad with me." Shane muttered something about the injustice of keeping him and his precious hamburgers apart but then thanked her with a passionate kiss. When he pulled her in for a hug she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and whispered.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She felt his grip tighten before he answered.

"Yeah, I know. Love you too." She held on harder.

"So stay with me."

_Stay with me, don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me and hold me close_

_Because I've built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me, just stay with me._

Mitchie stood in the doorway of the studio in their penthouse. The clock showed 3.45 am and while the tears rolled down her cheeks she realized that she'd been wrong. Things hadn't gotten better, the happy Shane from earlier that day had just been a mirage. Or maybe he'd just had a good day. Either way there was nothing happy about her boyfriend now. She watched as he with hollow eyes stared out the window. His favorite guitar was in his hand but he hadn't played a single cord all night. She had been watching him for ours now. Standing in the door way, frozen, not able to move. She knew that he felt her presence but since he hadn't acknowledge her she guessed that he didn't want to talk. So she stayed there, with tears rolling down her cheeks and waited. Waited for him to be able to move, to speak. Waited in the dark.

_So I stay waiting in the dark._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Neither?


End file.
